The Flash's Light
by MachiavelliFAN
Summary: Barry's responsibilities as the Flash has left him feeling desperate and his relationships aren't working out. He longs for the old Barry Allen, the geeky, scientific and awkward adult that didn't have to worry about saving the world. Will the newest cafe and its owner be his salvation? XOVER! Spoilers! Iris-Bashing! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Barry

Usually, I go along with life. I just follow the flow and try not change anything or put too much influence into anything. But, ever since I became The Flash, I haven't been able to be like that. I have to admit that there are some days that I wish I was normal old Barry Allen who couldn't get the love of his life even if she lived with him. Today, I would get my wish and I wouldn't even realize it. Typical me.

It started out when I was running late to meeting up with Iris. Her job as one of the main reporters of Central City Picture News had her busier than ever and it was rare that I got a day off from fighting metahumans to meet up. I was already late and Iris was already sore about Eddie's death. His death had hit me hard too because I still felt like I caused his death. Iris definitely wasn't helping.

"Hey, Iris!"

"Hey yourself, Barry Allen. I told you 7:30. Do you know what time it is?" Iris was tapping her foot.

I sighed and pretended to look at my watch. I don't know how I ever thought Iris was wonderful and the only one for me. She could be a real bitch at times.

"It is 7:40! You are 10 minutes late! TEN! Barry I can't keep doing this!"

"Then fine, Iris! I can't do this either. You know what my job is like! It can't always be about you! Sometimes, you need to stick your head out of the window and actually look at the world the way it is!" My cheek stung for a moment before the fast metabolism kicked in.

It didn't matter that the feeling was gone, it was the thought. After being beaten up by the wily criminals for Central City, I really didn't need more from my own girlfriend.

"Barry-"Iris started.

"Save it, Iris. That said everything."

Her eyes watered and for a moment I was afraid that she would start crying and it would make me look like a bad person. Thankfully, she turned and ran away. I was left standing there, alone and foolish, in front of the new café where my life came back to me, The Tea Witch.

Upset and frustrated at the mess my life had turned into, I quickly turned around to face the café doors. I could see my reflection in them. The person looking back at me didn't even look close to the Barry Allen. The hair cropped short to the skull, the bags under the eyes, the too tight clothes on the body, and the evenly spaced military footing made me look like a guy with really bad PTSD. I guess that is to be expected though, considering everything I had done and seen.

Tired of looking at my reflection, I pushed the café doors open. It was very quiet inside, almost as quiet as when I track down a criminal in their lair. The atmosphere, though, was calm and not expectant of a fight that would probably cause an earthquake or some other natural disaster.

"Can I help you to a seat?" A quiet and calm voice interrupted my turbulent thoughts and I looked down to find big green eyes surrounded by a mass of black curls that framed a heart shaped face.

Barry blinked and watched as one finely shaped eyebrow was raised in surprise. "Um, no thank you, I think I'll find a seat on my own." I said, looking around the café.

The walls were four different colors and each had their own theme. It was as if someone took four different café's and stuck them in the same place. It looked disorganized and chaotic but somehow peaceful at the same time. I looked at the maroon and gold bean bags warm fire place on one wall of the café. It called to me in the same way my Flash suit did. However, I was tired of the colors. They didn't make me feel the rush and warmth I usually did. Looking around again, I saw a blue wall with bronze tables and striped armchairs and sofas. This wall had a gigantic bookcase and a notification board next to it. My feet began moving me toward the section without me even noticing.

"Ah, I see you've chosen Rowena's section." The green-eyed woman was back again and I looked up from the book I had picked up.

It had been so long since I had held an actual book in my hand between juggling my job, my responsibilities as Flash, and being with Iris, that I hadn't even had the time to read a book. I looked at the woman more closely.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen you around before…" I was hoping for her to give me her name and I held out my hand for her to shake it.

She set down the tray in her hands that I hadn't noticed before and shook my hand. "Harley. Just Harley." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Barry, Barry Allen." I replied.

"I'm sorry, Miss Harley but I didn't order anything."

Maybe she was new at the job? She looked amused briefly before she held the cup of what didn't look coffee nor tea out to me. I slowly took the cup from her.

"It is my specialty, Mr. Allen. I have a gift of knowing what people like or want."

I frowned at her a little. In my line of work, we call that odd and possibly metahumanish.

"Relax, Mr. Allen, I am completely harmless."

Here, I noticed she looked amused again, as if enjoying a private joke.

"Try the cup, maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. The first cup is always on the house and after that, it's your choice."

She smiled at him again and left to go back to the center that painted in warm browns and oranges. It was very neutral and looked welcoming, somewhat like the woman herself.

I looked between the woman and the drink that she had given me. I thought about whether or not she had motive to poison me. Then I looked at the book I had been reading before she gave me the drink. It was a book about exotic fairytales. I looked back at the drink. None of those heroes got anywhere without making a few mistakes. I brought the cup to my lips and blew some of the steam off of it. Carefully taking a sip, I waited for the poison.

The feelings of tension, depression, frustration, and loneliness melted away as though they never existed. The one sip left me with a sense of calmness that was so foreign to me that it startled me. Was it a paralyzing agent? I quickly tested my ability to move by curling my toes in my shoes. I was clearly still able to move. Cautiously, I took another sip and paid attention to the flavors that rolled over my tongue. The tea was slightly spicy at first taste and then a sweet flavor spread over my tongue, as though comforting it after the sting. It was very rejuvenating.

I looked back at Harley. She was sitting at the main counter reading a book and keeping one eye on her surroundings. I wondered what her story was for moving here. Central City wasn't exactly known for attracting new clients. Settling down into my armchair, I started reading the many fairytales of India. The cup in my hand slowly being drained and eventually set aside. The quietness of the whole place settled into me and I found myself drifting off eventually.

******** Read and Review Please! *********


	2. Chapter 2

Harley

It had been a particularly slow day which I thought was very odd considering the convenient location I had built my cafe. It was almost closing time but I felt as though something was going to happen. It felt like something that would affect the rest of my life. Just as I began to clean my kitchen, the door opened to invite the Central City's superhero in the flesh.

While I had seen my fair share of attractive men, I could definitely see that Barry Allen, The Flash, had been attractive. Now, he seemed lost, confused, and utterly swept off his feet - and not in a good way. After welcoming him and allowing him to seat himself, I quickly began preparing his cup of tea. Mixing a calming potion, a drop of sleeping draught, and a pinch of cinnamon to disregard the bad taste, I made the tea with effortless practice. Merlin knows I needed the same combination on my worst days too.

Eventually introducing myself, I went back to clean and close down the kitchen. As I turned around to lock the doors, I realized that Barry Allen was still sitting in the Ravenclaw section. Walking over with the clear purpose of waking him up, I stopped in front of him with my hand out stretched. Even in sleep the poor man couldn't seem to get peace. He started sweating and I knew from experience that if I didn't wake him up now, he would never be able to sleep the rest of the night.

"Barry. Mr. Allen, please, you need to wake up. Mr. Allen! Barry Allen! Wake up!" I consistently raised my voice in my attempts to wake him up.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pinned me under him with his lightning fast speed. I looked up at him - specifically his eyes. They were glassy, as if he was still stuck in that nightmare.

"Barry. Barry, you're okay. It's okay. It's not real. Barry, you need to wake up." I continued to whisper softly at him, trying to get through whatever horrible nightmare he was having.

Finally, his eyes cleared slightly but clouded themselves in confusion as he noticed our position. The confusion immediately turned into embarrassment and self-reproach.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep or hurt you like that." Barry said gruffly, helping me back up. He began putting his coat on again when I stopped him.

"Mr. Allen, I hardly think you need to apologize for saving the world. These things are just side effects of the bigger picture. We must learn to deal with our fears when we put the fears of the public before us. It is silly to be ashamed of having a nightmare. Instead, carry it with honor like a battle wound." I squeezed his arm comfortingly before turning to open the door for him.

"Uh, thank you. I don't suppose you say that to everyone who has nightmares?" Barry asked sheepishly.

"Only the really fast running superheroes around town, Mr. Allen." I winked back at him, happy that the nightmare hadn't ruined his whole mood.

"Well, I think that means you can definitely call me Barry." He held out his hand again and I smiled.

"You can definitely call me Harley too then." I replied.

Barry left the store soon after and I allowed myself to go to the flat upstairs and rest. After mastering the deathly hallows and dying, I had found myself immortal and almost unable to sleep. Death reasoned this as the fact that Death's Master cannot fall to her servant's power. Eventually, so fed up with the recurring nightmares and my aging friends who enjoyed their lives while I was stuck in mine for eternity, I begged death to give me a new home. Death had promised that this home would help me heal as I helped others heal.

This was the idea behind my cafe, the Tea Witch, actually. I had loved cooking, even when I was at the Dursleys', and having my own little shop where I could do just that was a dream come true. I was enjoying simply existing as another shopkeeper instead of the infamous Girl-Who-Lived.

As I was preparing for bed, Death appeared before me. His typical black cloak and scythe no longer frightened me after continuous exposure.

"Yes, Death, what is it?" I asked, curious to know why my ever absent servant chose today to visit me.

"It has happened, Mistress. You have begun the path to your healing." Death rasped.

"What do you mean? I had my regular day except the ordeal with Barry - no! You don't think he could possibly be the one?" I asked Death, a little skeptical.

"He is your One." Death responded in that no-nonsense tone of voice. I was distinctly reminded of Severus Snape at that moment.

Death had a very odd idea that all people in the world had their 'One' as he liked to call. Apparently, that also included his mistress. If Barry was my One, then he would be my confidant, he would be the one that I turned to in times of distress, and he would be my protector. At times, I suspected that Death was much like a mother-hen and didn't want to see me alone.

"How do you know that he is my One, Death?" I asked curiously because he had never explained why he believed in the whole thing anyway.

"You will soon find out yourself, Mistress. I believe he is knocking on the front door, at this moment." Death said and I decided then and their to start calling him Severus because of his sardonic tones.

As I rushed downstairs, I completely forgot that I had already changed into my nightgown which was very drafty. Opening the door, I realized it was freezing outside and ushered Barry in.

"Barry! What can I do for you?" I asked, crossing my arms to prevent the chill from entering my lightly clothed body.

"Um, uh...well...I wasn't disturbing you was I?" Barry asked shyly.

"Oh, not at all. Shouldn't you be home, asleep, though?" I asked, concerned that he had been out in this freezing weather.

"I actually couldn't sleep so I kept thinking about what you said and I couldn't help but wonder if you spoke from experience. If you don't want to tell me, its fine. I just wanted to know what made you settle here." Barry rushed out, as if afraid that I would be cross with him.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at Barry. Barry was tired. He was a lost ship at sea that needed an anchor. I didn't know if he was my One but maybe I was his. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt anyone if I told him a little bit of my background, I nodded towards the barstools in my kitchen and began preparing two cups of my calming coffee. It was going to be a long night.

******** Read and Review Please! *********


End file.
